


对着镜头微笑

by rumpye



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: M/M, 平行宇宙, 性玩具, 浪漫结局, 现代背景, 直播, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpye/pseuds/rumpye
Summary: 法伊做性感直播，而黑钢迷恋上他了。
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, 黑钢/法伊
Kudos: 24





	对着镜头微笑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile for the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968634) by [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan). 

> 授权翻译自PokeChan的Smile for the Camera，第一次翻译，可能有很多不好的地方，还请多多指教！

生活可能会相当无聊。起床，去健身房，洗个澡，然后去办公室工作一整天。回家睡觉，然后日复一日地重复这一切。偶尔和同事一起喝酒，偶尔一部有趣的电影或者电子游戏能让你从单调的工作中分散出一些注意力。 如果说黑钢从生活中学到了什么，且学得很快的话，那就是你必须找到或创造属于自己的娱乐方式。他也的确这么做了。

通常情况下，他和其他普通男人没什么两样，在懒散地以游客身份浏览网页时，对着任何能找到的免费情色视频打飞机。这种情况持续了很长时间，直到一个星期三的晚上，他几乎要被自己无法逃避的生活轨迹烦死了，于是他发现自己顺着几个链接，跳进了世界上最不明智的兔子洞。他找到了一个10分钟内免费的直播视频，声称在试用期结束之前，他会求着要付费的。

说实话，他对这个用户名背后的人没抱什么期望。

“大坏猫69”这个名字很含蓄，然而当直播开始时，那个过分漂亮的金发蓝眼男人几乎是跳进了画面中，他的跳跃让一打高高堆在床头的枕头弹出了屏幕外，于是黑钢意识到他至少要付钱来看完这一次的直播了。

除非他付钱，否则聊天区域无法开放，但是——

黑钢觉得那些人要么是常客，要么是花钱比订阅费更多的挥金如土的家伙。 大坏猫69对着他们打招呼，他的声音和他的怪癖一样谄媚，他的笑声，明显是装出来的，但听起来很愉快，乃至真诚，以至于他的大多数常客只做出象征性的回应，不知道到底是感到无趣还是对这个表演不太关心。

在和聊天室里的常客调情了大约两分钟后，两只宝石一样的眼睛直视着镜头，就像在直视着黑钢的双眼。他突然明白他葫芦里卖的什么药了。屏幕上的金发男子穿着衣服，还没有开始触摸自己，就已经让黑钢开始感到上瘾。

其魅力甚至还没有真正展现。

“向新来的人问好！ 你们可以叫我大猫咪，或者如果你们喜欢的话可以叫我猫咪。”他眨眨眼说。“在你们耗尽时间之前，让我们开始吧。”

就像打开了某种开关一样，每一个曾经夸张而愚蠢的小动作都变成了充满罪恶感的戏弄。

大猫咪几乎从他穿着的宽松吊带里滑了出来，他与摄像机进行眼神交流，几乎是玩乐似的把它在屏幕前丢了下去。他两边的乳头都戴着吸引眼球的银色的乳环，在灯下反射着光芒。 黑钢能想象出这种感觉——他的舌头顺着那光滑的腹部逐渐向上，然后用舌头逗弄他一边的乳头，轻轻地上下旋转，猫咪在他身下扭动着。 他的双手会完美地贴合在那纤细、挺翘的臀瓣上，在他们亲吻的时候揉捏它们。

黑钢的裤子太紧了。他一脚把它踢开，眼睛甚至没有离开过屏幕，他把自己的东西握在手里，把顶部渗出的液体胡乱涂抹在柱身上。

在屏幕上，大猫咪抚摸着自己的胸部，从肚脐一直到两个乳头。正如黑钢想象的那样，他弹动那些乳环，越是玩弄就喘息和哼唧得越厉害。他用手指夹住自己的乳头来回转动，扭动着臀部，这让黑钢的性欲轻而易举地被唤醒了，他注意到大猫咪穿着蓝白相间的内裤，显然是女式的，但是该死的适合他。

当那个绷紧的阴茎从内裤边缘顶部轻轻地伸出来时，黑钢能感觉到自己简直要口齿垂涎。 大猫咪只不过扭了扭臀，玩弄了一下胸部，还没开始碰其他地方，他发出的声音就让黑钢愿意为了含住那个东西做出任何不知廉耻的事情，更别说假如真的用喉咙深深地含住他，直到让他高潮，他会有怎样难以想象的模样。

“嗯，”大猫咪呻吟着，他的手又往下移动了。 “今晚想要干我吗，宝贝？”

那双眼睛仍然直视着着黑钢，然后，像个被诱惑得鬼迷心窍的傻瓜似的——黑钢回答了他。 “我想——啊，没错。 我想要你。”

有一阵足够的停顿，几乎像是他们在进行一场真实的对话。这个人是个真正的专业人士。 “请干我，干我的嘴，”猫咪说着，轻轻地扯了扯嘴角，好像要邀请黑钢手里那根沉甸甸而火热的阴茎到他的嘴里。“然后干我的后面。” 接着猫咪脱着内裤，在露出阴茎和臀部后停下。 ”狠狠地干我吧。” “操！” 黑钢咕哝了一声，发泄到手里。他在猫咪持续的乞求声中射出来，直到只剩下一只污浊的手和灼热的脸颊。他抬起头，正好看到猫咪在视频中断前脱下了内裤，接着他被引导至一个页面，告诉他免费试用期结束了。他盯着屏幕看了好一会儿，盯着那个鲜艳的按钮，那个按钮可以把他带到大猫咪的直播节目付费页面。

他站起来，走进浴室冲了个冷水澡。什么样的人才会付钱订阅一个色情直播节目呢？结果不到十分钟，他就看着那家伙在屏幕上扭来扭去，乞求被操到他那毫无疑问过于舒适的床上。当然，如果他随便查一下的话，肯定能找到一些免费的老片子。没有理由用这个来玷污他的信用记录。

两个月后，黑钢成为了大猫咪直播秀的常客之一，他受到了热烈欢迎。

他看到这个人链接到猫咪直播间的不那么可笑的名字，法伊——虚拟好友许愿单。购买一件礼物，买家就可以得到一场展示这件物品的私人秀。在黑钢收看直播的这两个月里，法伊用一系列玩具做了一些几乎无法形容的事情，甚至有些玩具黑钢之前连听都没听说过。这个男人有一种天赋，而黑钢希望看到他把这种天赋应用到一种特别的玩具上。

该网站将其命名为“北海巨妖”(The Kraken) ，它自诩拥有“栩栩如生”的结构以及能够射精的顶端。到底何等栩栩如生还不清楚，但是触手状的假阳具无论是曲线还是长度都极具诱惑力。 现在黑钢的一部分人格已经意识到了，他想要购买它，最重要的是，他想看到法伊用各种可能的方式把自己填满，并用这个玩具附带的精液射在他身上。

黑钢点击购买键的时候，极度的羞耻感让他脸颊发烧。填写信用卡信息时，他思索着，到底是他以前没注意自己有羞辱的癖好，还是说这只是参与这个游戏的一种方式而已，最后他决定把这个问题留到改日再想。最后一部分需要填写的是给法伊的留言。黑钢花了很多时间在直播的聊天区，即便骚扰比他预料的要少，但那些说话过界的人似乎更过分。不止一次的直播中，黑钢让那些网络害虫滚蛋，因为他们用键盘敲出来的句子实在太过火了。

因此，他不想写任何有关性的东西。然而黑钢对法伊的私事一无所知。他甚至不知道法伊是不是那个人的真名。最后，黑钢决定写一些简单且最大程度上安全的东西。

[我觉得你的眼睛很漂亮。]

而且很愚蠢。老天，黑钢感到尴尬，但还是没有删除就按了发送键。他理应说一些关于法伊的个性或者性技巧之类的东西，然而他对此一无所知，所以他最后只能说一句学生气的俗套恭维，让他听起来像一个害相思的笨蛋。

他确信只要在愿望清单上购买任何东西，法伊都会收到通知，但他花了两周时间，才在电子邮件上收到直播网站的消息（他专门为此创建了一个网站，试图让自己的真实生活尽可能远离他的秘密痴迷）。不出所料，这封信来自大坏猫69 ，来感谢他的礼物，并询问黑钢什么时候可以举办他的私人演出。令人惊讶的是信息的最后几行。

[我会永远珍藏那个玩具，开玩笑的，哈哈！说实话，我很高兴能尝试一下，听起来会很有趣~谢谢你的赞美，顺便说一句，谢谢你在聊天室里为我辩护。我希望我能报答，但是我都不知道你长什么样。

亲亲抱抱

大猫咪]

黑钢一遍又一遍地读着这条信息，然后做了他加入法伊的疯狂直播间以来最愚蠢的事。他回复了，并附上一张自拍。

这张照片没什么特别的，只不过是几个星期前，他在帮妹妹照顾她的宠物猫。他的黑色T恤上覆盖着金色的毛发，那只狡猾的猫栖息在他的肩膀上，很明显它不再是一只小奶猫，而是已经完全长大了。

撇开小可的爪印不谈，这是一张足够单纯的照片，是黑钢可能会发给未来的约会对象的那种照片。然而，法伊并不是一个潜在的约会对象，他是一个黑钢每周三次通过网络摄像头边看边自慰的人，这个人比他以往的任何伴侣都让他高潮得更加猛烈，却连他一根手指都没碰过。

黑钢是个白痴。

至少他没有用“亲爱的”或“永远是你的”或其他任何同样庸俗该死的东西落款。他关掉电脑，准备上床睡觉，思考着如果法伊不可避免地质问他到底在想什么的时候该用什么借口回答。

电灯刚关掉，他的手机就嗡嗡作响，屏幕上出现了一封关于电子邮件的通知。

又是法伊，黑钢深吸了一口气，读了那封简短的电子邮件。

[天哪，你真帅。也很漂亮。你觉得我的眼睛漂亮吗？你一生中有没有哪怕照过一次镜子？这可能有点奇怪，但是你能再给我发一张照片吗？一张你用手指捂住鼻子的照片。我只是不敢相信你看起来那么迷人，我很难不盯着它看。你一定是在骗我]

邮件甚至都没有署名。黑钢很惊讶，同时也很好奇这样的对话会怎样进行到最后，他打开床头灯，用无名指摸着鼻子，拍了一张自拍。他把照片附在电子邮件后面，还有他的手机号码和“如果你想继续跟我说话”几个字。现在不是20世纪90年代，如果他们要像这样你来我往的话，不需要来回收发邮件。

不到两分钟，黑钢收到一个陌生号码的短信。

>> 天哪 你是真实的

>> 顺便说一句我是法伊

当他把法伊的电话号码保存在手机里的时候，他忍不住微笑起来，因为他的区号和自己的相邻。接着他回复了。

<< 是的，我是真实的。你经常被骗吗？

>> 不会了，之前就戒网上约会了

>> 你会惊讶于人们有多么奇葩

<< 现在不会惊讶了

>> 哈哈，我的直播间有那么糟吗？

事实上，黑钢知道人们又奇怪又危险，这也是他倾向于在网上避开他们的部分原因，网络的匿名性使得人们可以解放他们不那么高尚的天性，且不用担心后果。当然，现在他是那些怪人中的一员，参加一个直播节目，给一个陌生人买了一个性玩具，仅仅是为了看他使用。黑钢没有多少余地去评判别人。

<< 我想并没有。

<< 每次有人给你买塑料触手的时候，你都会这么健谈吗？

>> 你是唯一一个拥有我号码的

哈。黑钢盯着法伊的消息看了很长时间。是因为黑钢先提供了他的电话号码吗？当然不是，黑钢知道人们总是把他们的电话号码扔给他。

>> 把你吓跑了？

<< 没有。

<< 只是想弄明白是什么让我如此特别

>> 你很性感

黑钢叹了口气，翻了个白眼。还没来得及回复，手机又响了起来。

>> 而且你人很好，你平时很安静，但不是让人不适的那种安静。

>> 实际上你已经赶走了一些，比较让人不适的顾客

>> 我喜欢有你在身边

哦。

黑钢觉得他的脸又热起来了。他感到慌乱且不知所措，他没有什么真诚的话语可以恭维法伊，他只能说自己可以说的。

<< 仅仅因为他们花钱看你裸体并不意味着他们可以不尊重你。

<< 我希望能回报你的赞美，但我对你一无所知

>> 你想知道吗？

整整过了15分钟他才得到回应。时间太长了，以至于黑钢已经把灯关掉，准备睡觉了。他看着手机屏幕，思考着这个问题。他想认识法伊吗？他住的地方开车不超过一小时，除非他最近搬过家且没有换电话号码。他很漂亮，摄像机的镜头足以告诉黑钢，他不仅风趣，而且性感至极。对于这个主意可能会存在的任何不利因素，他都进行了长时间的思考。

<< 是的，你的区号准确吗？

事实证明，法伊的地区代码既准确，又不准确。

准确是因为他住在离黑钢不到45分钟车程的地方。不准确的唯一原因是当时法伊在国外攻读化学博士学位。

这个聪明、刻薄的混蛋用直播的钱还清了他的学生贷款，用一些无关紧要的零售打工来填饱肚子。

法伊愿意开始一段远距离的恋爱，但是黑钢坚持至少有一次面对面的约会，才能承诺任何事情。更不用说这一整个直播的话题，以及它会如何影响一段恋爱关系。法伊轻松地同意把这一切留到改天再说，然后愉快地提醒黑钢，他有一场私人秀要参加。毕竟，不管是不是未来的男朋友，顾客就是顾客。

这就是他们现在的状况——法伊在他的床上诱人地伸展开来，作为回报，黑钢也赤裸着。黑钢没有打开摄像头，但是法伊急切地想看一眼，而黑钢已经无力去拒绝他什么了，尤其是当他用这样一种恳切的、猫咪似的声音发出请求的时候。尽管法伊的声音听起来文雅又温和，但他很擅长得到他想要的东西。

“黑大人，你想和我玩个游戏吗？”法伊咕哝着说，一边盯着镜头，一边敞开自己的身体。 这些绰号马上就冒出来了，无论黑钢做什么他都不会停下。“试着在我没有允许之前忍住不射，我猜你能做到？”

老实说，黑钢对此表示怀疑，但他还是点了点头，舔了舔嘴唇，上下打量着屏幕上的法伊。

“很好，”法伊像猫咪似的咕噜咕噜地说。他移动手指，摸上触手。 “现在让我们试试我的新玩具。”

无论黑钢想象过什么，幻想如何绮丽，都比不上法伊用尖端逐渐变细的硅胶慢慢打开自己的真实情景。法伊用它来回进出，每次都更进一步，扭动着臀部，喘息着，把触手伸进自己的身体。他的头向后仰着，露出奶白色的修长脖颈，黑钢想在上面印上标记。他想冲上去，用牙齿和舌头在那完美无瑕的肌肤上留下痕迹，感受法伊的脉搏在嘴唇下跳动，尝到皮肤上的咸味。他想用自己的双手让法伊喊出自己的名字。

他盯着法伊的屁股，触手弯曲的每一寸都深深地压入他的内部，他的嘴唇发干。

黑钢在镜头前看过了那么多次法伊操开自己，但没有一次能比得上这个。法伊眼神呆滞，没有聚焦，甚至不再假装看着镜头。他躺在那里，双腿张开，一只手几乎心不在焉地玩弄着他的阴茎，另一只手握着玩具。他白皙的皮肤泛着潮红，看上去十分放荡。这场景是如此的难以描述，无懈可击。这让他呼吸急促。

“哦，黑咪，”法伊呻吟着，慢慢地扭动着他的臀部。“哦，我多希望你能感受到这个。它是多么美妙，还有它在内部弯曲的感觉。这太超过了，但是又感觉不够。”

法伊中途把触手拉了出来，又把它压了回去。他把这个动作重复了几次，每一次推进的速度和力量都在缓慢而稳定地增加。他色情地呻吟着，告诉黑钢这样被操的感觉是多么的奇妙。他把身体侧过来，抬起一条腿——除了练武术和舞蹈的人之外，他从未见过这么灵活的腿——以便让黑钢更清楚地看到触手正在他体内。

“替我摸摸你自己，”法伊恳求道。用一种十分不同的声音，也许在更早一点的时候，这将会是一个命令，黑钢多么期待它会是一个命令，但是法伊太支离破碎，以致于不能命令他做任何事情。不过，他依旧照做了。

当他开始抚摸自己的时候，他感到一阵炽热，充满渴望和痛苦。在电脑显示器上看到的画面和声音足以让他像个过于兴奋的青春期少年一样，不用几下就能达到顶峰，但是他让他等一等，所以他只能等着。他松松地握着拳头，手动得很缓慢。

成百上千公里之外的法伊正在床上扭动着，一边在自己身体里来回抽插着玩具，一边意乱情迷地玩他的阴茎。他看着屏幕，眼睛半睁半闭，嘴唇轻启，气喘吁吁地颤抖着，在高潮的边缘徘徊。黑钢从未见过如此美丽的事物。世界上所有的艺术和诗歌与他屏幕上的形象相比都显得苍白无力，其罪孽深重的堕落感是如此完美，唯一可与其比肩的就是亲眼看到其在眼前活生生的样子。

“你快到了吗？”法伊呜咽着，臀部扭动，双手忙碌。哦，上帝，是的，他快到了，如此痛苦地接近顶峰。他不得不忍住难受在阴茎的底部按住了三次。黑钢的声音被扼住，他只能点点头。“我也是，”他说，发出一声呻吟。“为我射出来，求你了，我想让你填满我。”

黑钢高潮了，比以往任何一次都要强烈。充满快感的浪潮撕扯着他，他叫出了法伊的名字。

在迷乱的高潮中他恍惚意识到，在他射出来的同时，法伊释放了假精液，就好像黑钢射进去了一样。仅仅是这个念头就让他身上掀起了一波又一波的余震，让他浑身颤抖。

他们两个一言不发，甚至懒得把注意力放在各自的屏幕上，直到他们不再像溺水的人一样大口大口地喘气。接着，通过摄像头眼神交汇了一会儿，他们开始笑起来。没有什么好笑的，但是有一种压倒一切的解脱感的浪潮冲击着他们。两人心中有某种东西放松了，释放了某种未知的重量。还有好几个星期，法伊才能回家来看望黑钢，和他约会，但是这种气喘吁吁、毫无防备的笑声告诉他一切都会好的。

或许会比好还要好。

**Author's Note:**

> *兔子洞(rabbit hole)原意指的是爱丽丝梦游仙境的入口，引申意为在网络上顺着很多链接打开新世界的大门。  
如果你喜欢这个作品，请给原作者点赞哦！开头的notes有原作的链接！


End file.
